Cuidare de el
by UranosDian
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Yo cuidare de el Tonks... te lo prometo.


**HOLA! AQUÍ UNA NUEVA HISTORIA.**

**ESTE RETO VA DEDICADO PARA MI AMIGA DE INVIERANO HELENA VENOM.**

**CUMPLAÑERO: **HARRY POTTER **PERSONAJE DE CASA:** **TONKS GENERO: **ANGS **RATING: **M

**HELENA ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE, SINCERAMENTE ME COSTO MUCHO TRABAJO PUES TONKS ES UN PERSONAJE QUE A PESAR DE QUE ME GUSTA MUCHO NO LA DESCRIBO MUY BIEN, DE TODAS FORMAS ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE Y DISFRUTES.**

**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invierano_ _2014" del foro "First Generation: The story before book"_**

**CUIDARE DE EL **

Estaba afuera de la enfermería, las manos le temblaban, posadas en el picaporte, no podía abrir, no quería abrir, no se sentía con las agallas de entrar y ver a muchos de sus seres queridos mal heridos o muertos, quería ver a Ron y a Hermione pero no quería sufrir si entraba y no los encontraba.

Harry había corrido en medio de la batalla, rayos de muchos colores pasaron demasiado cerca de su cara, el lanzaba unos cuantos hechizos a las mierdas de personas que se hacían llamar mortifagos.

El no tenia la certeza de que sus amigos estuvieran heridos, no se había detenido a poner atención, tan solo había visto a un ser querido ser atacada y no tenia la certeza de que fuera una maldición inquebrantable aunque era lo mas probable.

Abri la puerta y camino, no quería ver hacia los lados tan solo se concentraba en el piso y en seguir adelante, escuchaba murmullos, suspiros, muchos llantos e incluso ronquidos, pero los gritos de desesperación eran los que inundaban el salón y no pudo evitarlo, miro.

Vio a Parvati y a Trelawney tapando un cuerpo y a otros mas llorando sobre el cuerpo de otros, no quería saber cuales, entonces dos chicos de los cuales no sabia sus nombre cargaban un cuerpo y no pudo evitar ver la cara, pálida y sin vida de Colin, y algo en su interior se rompió, pero siguió caminando. se detuvo al ver a la familia Weasley conmocionada adelante, Ron tirado sobre el cuerpo de George... no, era Fred, y así cae al suelo el también, unos brazos delgados los abrazan por el cuello y le susurran que todo estará bien y de las manos de Ginny se vuelve a levantar.

No dura mucho, las piernas le flaquean y quieren rendirse, frente a el están Remus y Tonks y ahora si el corazón se le rompe, le falta el aire y no le salen palabras.

Remus esta ahí en la camilla, Harry no recuerda que estuviera tan delgado, tampoco había puesto atención en las nuevas cicatrices pero ahí estaban, fue un avada estaba seguro, y aun así estaba con el rostro calmado como si se hubiera preparado para morir su mano tomaba la de Tonks... y entonces Harry sintió un golpe, fuerte, profundo y doloroso y sintió que ya lo había vivido. La miraba y extrañamente estaba sonriendo ¿por que sonreía? El cabello rosa chicle enmarañado y la cara llena de rasguños, si a ella fue a la que vio cuando la golpearon y ahí tubo la certeza de que había sido grave, que seguro murió al instante.

El sentimiento de que el dolor como ese ya lo había sentido seguía y la vio aun mas, Tonks no era cualquier chica, era divertida, graciosa, inteligente, era fuerte y valiente, era una hufflepuf muy torpe y también terca e insistente... era una buena madre.

Lo era, igual que la suya, ambas poderosas, ambas amando a sus hijos por sobre todas las cosas, porque sabia que Tonk había desobedecido a la orden de quedarse en casa porque quería luchar por un mundo mejor, para que el pequeño Teddy tuviera una vida feliz.

Las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, el no había tenido la mejor infancia, pero no dejaría que Teddy pasara por lo mismo, sabia que Andromeda era una buena persona pero el también estaría ahí, nadie cuido de el cuando era niño, pero el si lo haría con Teddy, se lo debía a Tonks y a Remus por todo lo que habían hecho, por sus vidas... y sonrió.

* * *

- hay no, hay no, ahi viene ¿que hago? - Harry puso la cano alborotando los cabellos azules del niño.

- esperar, estaras bien Teddy - el niño se sonrojo.

- pe... pero ¿y si no quedo en gryffindor?

- quedaras en otra casa

- si eso ya lo se padrino, pero no quiero quedar en otra casa, los Sytherins son malos, los Ravenclaws unos empollones y los hufflepufs no hacen nada.

- ¿quien te dijo eso?

-el tio Ron siempre lo anda diciendo, hay antecedentes - dijo Teddy sintiéndose superior.

- es mentira, ya te he dicho que no te tomes muy enserio a Ron... oye sabes conocí a un hombre Slytherin, el mas valiente que he conocido.

- si lo se, Snape, pero solo el.

- ¿quien dice que no hay mas? - el niño inflo los cachetes - hay Ravenclaws un poco...

- ¿lunáticos?

- si... también hay gryffindors traidores.

- eso no es justo, solo porque esa rata era de gryffindor se ha vuelto una mala casa.

- yo jamas dije eso, y sabes... hay Hufflpufs que han llegado a ser héroes.. como tu madre - al pequeño le brillaron los ojos.

- cierto, mi mamá fue la mujer mas valiente del mundo - el azabache asintió. - el tren ya esta aquí.

- ¡Teddy! - grito Harry antes de que el niño subiera - prométeme que me mandaras una carta cada semana y avísame en que casa estas ¿vale?

- vale padrino - ambos se abrazaron fuertemente y el niño puso un pie en el escalón, al parecer se le olvido subir el otro porque cayo al piso con un fuerte estruendo, causando risas de algunos testigos y la carcajada del mismo Harry. - ¡no te rías padrino!

- lo siento, hahahahaha, vale ya.

- ¡adiós tía Ginny! - dijo el niño al ver venir a la pelirroja con sus tres hermanos postizos. La chica lo despidió efusivamente con su mano, derramando asi unas cuantas lagrimas.

- ¿no te despedirás?

- lo hice en casa, ella se puso un poco melancólica, lloramos, no quiero llorar aquí - dijo sonrojado en niño - el sonido de que el tren estaba apunto de salir se escucho.

- nos vemos papá - dijo al subir de nuevo, y volviéndose a caer.

- hahahahahaha

- ¡que no te rias! - y así el tren comenzó a marcharse...

- yo cuidare de el Tonks... te lo prometo

** HELENA DE VERDAD ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO, SE QUE NO ES EL MEJOR Y QUE QUIZÁS TE ABURRA PERO HICE MI MEJOR ESFUERZO, SE QUE EL FINAL ES FELIZ PERO ESPERO QUE NO TE MOLESTE, DEJAME UN COMENTARIO PARA SABER QUE FUE LO QUE TE GUSTO Y QUE NO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**


End file.
